


Snow White's Revenge

by moncon98



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: also posted on Tumblr, dark telling based off a writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: Instead of her life being spared, Snow White kills the huntsman. When she learns he was sent by her own mother, she sets out on a quest for vengeance and blood.(based from a writing prompt on tumblr)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Snow White's Revenge

When the first assassin came, Snow White was only 5, too young and weak to defend herself. It was thanks to her father that she lived.   
After that night he made a declaration to his court.  
"Hear me, my daughter will not be left defense less, with nothing to do but sit around and wait for someone else to save her. From this day forward, she will learn to fight. She will fight for her life should the day come, just like her mother had!"  
No one argued with the king, and so Snow White began her training with the knights squires. She would wake before dawn and get to work on the chores all the squires had, so that by 8 she could join the training with the others. She enjoyed learning to use a sword and shield, happily showing her proud father all she had learned that day before bed.

When the second assassin came, Snow White was 8, too slow and small for her small sword to do any good against the man on horse back. It was thanks to the knight training her that she lived.  
"I will speak to your father," he said as he carried her away on his own horse, "any squire worth their skill needs to know how to ride a horse, or at least how to run from one."  
Two days later, Snow White started her day as she did before, but by noon she was in the stable, learning to care for and ride the horses, with and without a saddle. Just as before, she would show and tell her father all she had learned that day before bed.

When the third assassin came, Snow White was 12, too unlearned and unsuspecting to see her drink was poisoned. It was thanks to her friend, her maid, throwing the poison in the assassin's face, that she lived.  
"We will speak to my father, the royal alchemist," her friend said as they lead her away from the gruesome sight, "for every royal needs to know how to detect poison in their food or drink."  
The next day, Snow White began her new routine, squire duties and knight training in the morning, horse training in the afternoon, and then alchemy lessons in the evening. As she had done since she was little, she told her father all she had learned that day before bed.

When the Queen came, Snow White was 15, too young to do anything about it.  
The Queen told her husband that Snow White was too delicate and weak to be doing all her training, so the king ordered it to stop. With that out of the way, the queen made Snow White a maid, so no prince would want to marry her.   
At first this all upset Snow White, but the maids and the cooks reassured her it would be ok. The cook, an older woman with rough hands and large muscles took one look at her and nodded.  
"You may use a sword as well as any knight, right like the wind on a horse, and be a master of poisons, but do you know how to see without being seen or to take care of yourself and others?"  
And so, Snow White began a new type of training. In the morning the kitchen hands would take her out to the town and woods to gather the fresh ingredients they needed, teaching her to tell a poisonous mushrooms from one that would go on the kings plate, barter in the market place without insulting the owners, and how to hunt for small wild game.  
After her duties in the kitchen where done, the maids showed her how to sew an outfit for use, rather than elegance, how to step so quietly as to not wake anyone, and how to not stand out so you can hear and see everything.  
For the first time since she was five, Snow White did not go tell her father all she had learned that day, nor would she ever till the queen was gone.

By the time Snow White was 18 her skin had long since grown tan, her hair grown rough, and her hands grown callous. She was not the picture of a Snow White night she had once been, but still was the most beautiful person in the kingdom, for all could see her heart was kind behind all her roughness.  
She would read to the illiterate, feed and clothe the poor, and help the sick with the knowledge she had acquired.   
She still trained herself in swordsmanship, horse riding, and alchemy to keep her senses sharp, but all could see how the Queen despised her.

It was a sunny day when the huntsman came to her and offered to teach her how to hunt. For a moment she just looked at him, and his horse, no traps or bows, just the dagger on his belt. She knew this man as well, she had been in the room when he was saying how thankful he was the queen had stopped Snow White’s training, saying the only thing a woman was good for was to serve a man and care for children. He was not planning to teach her to hunt, but she knew if she refused, he would take her by force.   
Snow white smiled her best cheerful smile and agreed. She got on behind him and was silent as they rode deep into the forest. When they were far from the sight of the town and the castle, the huntsman began to slow.  
“Here’s where your trail ends, little gi-,“ he stopped midsentence, for in his chest stuck a dagger, shinier, sharper, and longer than his own. It had pierced his heart. Strike hard, fast, and without mercy when you are met with an assassin, her father had said those words many times to her over the years. She pulled out the dagger and huntsman slumped in the saddle, and with a slight shove, fell off. Snow white hopped down after him, calming the horse and securing their reins to a sturdy tree branch. After that was done she knelt beside the huntsman and looked inside his pockets, where she found a note and bag with the royal seal, one that only the king and queen could use.  
“Bring me the carved out heart of Snow white and I will make you a rich man.   
Signed, The Fair Queen.”

Snow White’s blood was boiling. Not only would the Queen take her father and manipulate him, she would come after her own life. As if skinning an animal, Snow White stripped the huntsman of his clothes and put them on herself, tearing her dress to shreds and dirtying them with mud and blood. She took her dagger and cut into the huntsman chest, carving out his heart and putting it in the bag for the queen. Once that deed was done, she dragged the body deep into a bush, where the wolves would no doubt find it, but where other hunters would not look. She then took the horse and lead it to a nearby pond to let it drink and eat. She looked at her reflection in the pond and was surprised how little she looked like her 16 year old self, when the Queen had last laid eyes on her. All that gave her away was her long hair, something she had been allowed to keep due to her royal status. She stared for a minute more before taking her dagger and rinsing off the blood, then used it to cut off large chunks of her hair. When she had finished, she rinsed her hair in the water and looked in her reflection once more. She looked nothing like the Snow White the nobility knew anymore. Now, she was just the huntsman’s assistant.

Snow lead the horse back to the castle, leaving it in the stable, talking to the hand in whispers when he noticed who she was. None of the lower class liked the Queen, and when rumor gets out that she had Snow White killed and ate her heart raw? Well, her days would be numbered. Snow went up to the queens meeting room and knelt before her, offering up the bag and filthy, torn, dress. The Queen smirked and spoke for Snow.  
“My it seems dear Snow White has been killed by wolves. No doubt the huntsman found her and had his assistant bring what was left of her here to mourn. For your master’s kind act, I’ll reward him. Here, boy, take this back to him.”  
The Queen tossed a bag of coins to the floor, where Snow picked them up and bowed to the queen. As she left, she gave the guards a knowing look. They knew her. She wasn’t dead, but they would know who wanted her dead now.

Snow left the castle with the coins and the Huntsman’s horse, riding through the town, spreading her rumor far and wide. She used the coins to buy rations and weapons for herself. Bow and arrows, a sword, and plenty of rope for making traps. When she bought all the horse could carry, she disappeared into the woods. She hunted and gathers her food, slept in a tent, and followed trails deeper in the woods. She needed to think, how could she over throw the queen?  
During one of her deeper thinking sessions, she comes to a small cabin in the woods, scarcely big enough to hold a small family, but when Snow looks inside, she sees 7 small seats, 7 small beds, 7 pipes, and 7 short coat hangers. She thinks that some orphans might live here, but decides against it, as there is no adult bed and children would not smoke. She thinks hard and realizes something. The jeweler would always say he bought his gem from dwarven miners. She had always assumed he was telling fibs to raise prices, but seeing this house confirmed his claims. Snow looked around. This cabin was far enough from the castle, but close enough to the town to be a safe haven for her. All she needed was to get on the dwarves good side, and she had a good idea on how to do that. While the men were out, she cleaned the house top to bottom, washing dishes and clothing, folding them and putting them away in the drawer that had the name on their clothing. By the time she heard a talking outside the cabin, the place was near spotless. If one thing could be said, it was that Snow White did not do things halfway. She hears the voices quiet as they no doubt notice her horse.

When the door bursts open, Snow is waiting for them, her dagger hilt in her hand just incase these men did not appreciate her cleaning. Seven men rush in, picks in hand, ready to attack the intruder, but stop short, seeing that their house was clean. After some explanations and introductions, the dwarves treat Snow like family. Apparently, they belonged to a great dwarven kingdom years ago, but had left to find their fortune. Little did they know that people viewed dwarves as something other than human. So, they mined and sold their wares to the one human that would buy from them. Snow White listened and in turn, told them her own tale. They listened, and looked at one another as she spoke of the Queen. When she finished the eldest of them, a man who went by the nickname of Doc, stood up and spoke.  
“I believe I speak for all of us, when I say we will help you however we can. We aren’t smiths or warriors, but we can teach you all we know, if you like.”  
Snow was near crying when they offered. She smiled and nodded. 

Over the next few months, Snow White left with the dwarves to the mines, learning to use the picks, explosives, and how to lower oneself down a shaft safely. By the time she turned 19, her muscles had developed, and she was as strong as the knights she had learned her swordsmanship from not so long ago. The months of swinging picks, moving boulders, and pushing carts full of rubble had done her well. During that time, she had also taught her host how to hold their own against the Queen’s guards. One day the dwarves came back from a delivery, reporting that the public was in a state of unrest, as the king had raised taxes to pay for his Queen’s parties. Hearing this news, she knew it was time.

They headed to the castle in the dead of night, under the protection of the dark. At the gate, Snow knew who would be guarding it, and only had to look the knight in the eyes. While many in the castle would not recognize her, she knew this man would. How many times had he told her she was like a daughter to her? She could see his tears, shimmering in the moonlight, as he opened the gates for her and her party to pass. They walked through the halls, silent as the maids who had taught her. They avoided the guards, not too sure who had joined the Queen’s court of blind followers. As they reached the Queen’s tower, Snow White had the dwarves stand guard.  
“Let no one enter or leave, the Queen is a known sorceress, so who knows what she might try.”  
She climbed the stairs to the room she knew the Queen slept. When she opened the door, she did not see the queen, but she did see a mirror. How many times had she seen the Queen ask that mirror one single question? Curious, she creeped closer.   
“Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?”  
She gasped as the mirror swirled and spoke back to her.  
“I’ll tell you as I told the queen this very night. The fairest in all the lands is none other than you, Snow White. You may be tanned, and rough, and strong. But you have cared more for your people than yourself all along.”  
There is a sickly cackle behind her, and Snow swivels to see the Queen leaning in the doorway.  
“The Huntsman’s assistant. How could I not see it? You’ve cheated death once, dear, but you won’t cheat it twice.”  
Snow bares her teeth and charges at the queen, sword in hand, but with a simple swish of her wrist, the queen knocks the sword from her hand and binds Snow White with magic. The Queen smirks, just as she had when she first believed Snow to be dead, and shakes a vial of liquid.  
“I had been planning to put this on an apple and trick you into eating it, but that would have only put you into a deep, deep sleep. All this without the apple, however? Well, let’s just say your little friends will be tried as murderers.”  
The queen uncorked the vial and forced Snow’s mouth open, pouring the liquid in. Snow White swallowed and soon began to spasm, before collapsing on the ground. The Queen, satisfied that she had killed the princess, removed the binds and turned to alert her guards of an intruder, but just as she did, she felt something stab her back. She looked behind her at Snow White, who spit the liquid out in the Queen’s face. She smiled and recited the first thing she had ever learned from her father.  
“Never turn your back on a wolf till you have pierced it’s heart.”  
The Queen’s eyes widened, before rolling back into her head as she fell to the ground. Snow White ran to the basin by the bed and quickly rinsed her mouth of the poison. Once that was done, she took her sword and lopped off the Queen’s head. She did not trust this wolf to have only one heart. She picked it up by her hair and walked down the steps. By the time she and her dwarves has made it to the thrown room, a crowd had formed. All the people who had trained and looked over her since she was young were waiting for her. She raised the head of the queen and a cheer rose from the crowd. Slowly a chant started.  
“Queen Snow, Queen Snow, Queen Snow!”  
Snow White cried as her people bowed, then knelt down to her. She was their Queen and they were her People.

Snow White learned after all the legal precautions had been made, that her father had died a month after he believed her dead. Apparently, he had heard the rumor that the queen had ordered her killed and was going to confront her about it the next day, but the next day never came for him, and the castle was to stay silent about his death so the queen could rule under his name. They told her where they had buried him and had a proper funeral for her father.

The following years were bountiful and happy in the kingdom, Snow White ruled as well as any king, leading her troops into battle as her father once had and organizing ways to help the poorer people of her kingdom. Rumors began spreading to other kingdoms of how there was a Queen who got her name, not from her beauty, but from how kindly and lovingly she treated her people. As lovely as the last snow before spring.

When the next Assassin came, Snow White was 21 and did not need anyone to protect her. She had grown, as a Queen, friend, and lady. She knew her people as if they were her heart and never had to ask the Mirror if she was still fairest of them all.   
She knew, whether she was or not, that her people loved her all the same.


End file.
